Drew Tanaka: The Half-Blood Whore
by idiotic-wetdream
Summary: Drew knows how to pleasure people and she likes to pleasured herself, this is a story with a bunch of unrelated Drew Tanaka Lemons. (Also posted by me onto percyjacksonfanfiction, however, this is a better version.)
1. Just A Normal Friday

Drew Tanaka had been the camp slut for as long as she could remember, however, no one else could remember. Drew had this thing where she would wipe all memories of hooking up with someone from their mind with charm-speak. She couldn't be known as the Half-Blood Whore. She would let some people keep their memories but only to make sure that no one thought she was a prude and people knew she wasn't scared but, most people just woke up alone in their bed or somewhere else their clothes where ever they had fallen and covered in cum.

She expected this was probably confusing for them but didn't really care all that much.

Fucking random campers was like masturbating for her, totally normal and usually enjoyable. Any way she didn't really have to worry much sex wise, her mother made sure she always had birth control and as the great queen of fucking everyone kept her from contracting any STD's.

She woke up that morning ready, it was Friday and on Fridays after big games or the campfire pretty much every teenager at the camp was horny as hell. She pulled out a pair of extremely short jean shorts and a camp T-shirt that had been cut to show off her midriff and if she put her hands up it would flash a bit of her lacy black bra. Then she took all of her things to the bathroom and got ready. She made sure that her thong was showing and fixed her hair before putting on some lipstick and perfecting her makeup. Then she left the bathroom and walked down to the dining pavilion.

She winked at anyone who looked like they would be good for the night and swayed her hips as she walked. A couple of other girls in the cabin were just as ready as Drew, the only difference was that they would have to brave a walk of shame the next morning or worry about being known as the true half-blood whore.

Drew bit her lip sexily and winked at a boy who immediately looked as if he was trying to keep his erection a secret. She was sexy, and she knew it. She loved being able to make someone horny with one look. She smirked and decided that whoever she got that night she would be happy, and they would obviously happy.

**A/N**

**Suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Percy Jackson

Percy was the king of boners.

She had saved herself all day and as the sun began to wane and people stared to leave the pavilion she got up too. Annabeth wasn't around, she had gone back to her cabin to study but Percy was still finishing his food. She coughed slightly and he turned his head, she pretended like she hadn't noticed and stretched her arms above her head wiggling her hips a bit to make her boobs shake a bit.

She saw Percy's Adams apple move as he swallowed and smirked down at his noticeable boner. Then she walked over to where he was sitting, thankful that Chiron and Mr. D left to set up the fire, "Hey hard stuff," she said standing slightly behind him, slouching a bit so her breasts sat on his shoulders.

He shivered.

"H-hey Drew," he said, licking his lips nervously.

She sat down next to him on the bench, feet facing outward, leaning her back in the table with her elbows propping her and her shirt up, "What's wrong, are you scared of me Jackson?" she let the hand closest to him slide down and lightly caressed his cock through his jeans.

_There, he was rock hard_, she thought.

He looked at her breasts and then her face then down at her boner.

"Come on Percy," Drew said, standing up and smirking, "I should really take you back to your cabin." She didn't use charm-speak. She didn't have to, they walked back to the Poseidon Cabin and as soon as the door was closed she pushed him against a wall.

"You sure you want this Jackson?" she asked.

"Gods yes!" he said and she began to make out with him, lipstick magically staying perfect. She traveled her perfect hands down his shirt then put them on the bit of skin in between his shirt and pants then pulled his shirt off.

She began to run her middle finger up and down his happy trail and the lower she got the louder he moaned, and his cock hardened. He grabbed onto her breasts and pushed one hand up her shirt and under her bra. She continued to kiss him as she pushed him back to his bed and pushed him down on it. Then she stepped back a bit and pulled off her shirt and shorts, leaving them on the floor.

Percy moaned a bit as she made sure her breasts wiggled as she got into his bed. Then she undid his pants and began to go down his body, she got to his hips and undid his belt and relived him of the rest of his clothes. His 8 inch dick stood straight up and she began to stroke it as he moaned.

"Gods Drew just do it" he moaned.

"Beg, bitch." She said making sure to lay off on the charm-speak to see if he actually would.

"Fuck me Drew Tanaka, fuck me senseless!" He said. Drew smirked and deep-throated him, she felt as his cum began to flow and lightly hummed on his dick. Then she began to lick him slightly as she expertly swallowed and he moan-screamed her then pulled her mouth off his dick and lay down next to him.

"Eat me out." She commanded seriously.

"Yes ma'am." Percy says and begins to lick her clean as her breathing becomes unsteady and she starts to moan. He can't quite reach her g-spot but she still flips him over and begins to slowly insert his dick into her pussy. He's screaming her name now and she and feel his orgasm rocking the bed. She gets it all the way in and it hits the spot perfectly. She begins to bounce on his erect penis and moans when he flips her over.

She's suddenly on the bottom and Percy is thrusting into her, fast, she begins to scream in pleasure. Her juices are flowing and they are covering the sheets in cum. Percy orgasms into her and uses his Poseidon powers to push the cum harder into her, and she orgasm's with him

When Percy's orgasm is over she gets off and right as he's about to pass out she whispers in his ear, "You did fuck someone who wasn't Annabeth. But, it wasn't Drew Tanaka. You don't know who just fucked you." Then she gets dressed and goes back to the Aphrodite Cabin for a shower, smiling


	3. Piper Mclean

Drew secretly really liked Piper. She knew it was incest but she really wanted to hook up with that girl. So, while everyone else was at the campfire but Piper she decided it was her chance.

She stood outside the bathroom door for a minute listening while Piper rummaged through a bag and then she heard it—a vibrator.

Sex toys were banned at camp but Drew knew what it was. She opened up to door to find Piper in an extremely compromising position. Her shorts and panties were pulled half way down her legs and her eyes were closed tightly one hand massaging her breasts. She closed the door quietly and leaned against it, "Need some help there Mclean." She said with a smirk.

Piper's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, pulling up her panties, "Holy shit, Tanaka! You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask if you needed any help," Drew said, "that's what sisters are for right, helping sisters have the orgasms their boyfriends aren't giving them. I was just going to shower and go to bed," she said pulling off her shirt and tossing it on her bed before beginning to walk towards the bathroom, "but if you need any help…" Piper looked at her like she wanted to kill her.

"As long as you don't tell anyone you can try and give me an orgasm, but don't get your hopes up Jason's never been able to."

Drew sauntered over, "Good thing I'm better than Jason." Drew tossed her shorts over to her bed too and Piper pulled off her own shirt silently asking herself why she would cheat on Jason with freaking Drew Tanaka before standing up and walking towards Drew, who was now sitting on Piper's bed.

Drew got on top of her and began to massage Piper's breasts feeling her nipples harden in a way that turned Drew on. Then she leaned over and began to kiss her, hard, biting her lip and pressing her tongue into Piper's kissed her back, tangling Drew's hair with her fingers.

She pressed her knee up into Piper's crotch and began to grind it around feeling Piper's panties growing wetter and wetter. Piper moaned into the kiss and Drew began to travel down her body leaving one pink wet mark on her neck and letting her lips stop on Piper's breasts.

They weren't the biggest she had ever seen but they were perfect. She sucked and licked and Piper moaned out her name. The cabin was getting warm and Piper was glad she had left the lights on; she could see Piper becoming hers by the second. She traveled the rest of the way down Piper and began fingering her pussy.

She turned Piper so that she could get off the bed and do a better job. As she fingered Piper, her fingers not quite going in but she was still getting her hands extremely wet. Piper was trying to mutter her name but she was moaning, louder that she probably knew. Drew stopped and Piper growled angrily.

"E-eat me out already," Piper said trying to remain in control pf Drew and her own body, "I thought you said you were going to give me a fucking orgasm."

Drew laughed stroking a finger down Piper's wet pussy, "Say please."

"PLEASE FUCKING EAT ME OUT BEFORE I BITCH SLAP YOU TO AUSTRALIA!" Piper screams as Drew continues to finger Piper softly, making the other girl crazy. After that, it's over for Piper. Drew pulls the lips of Piper's pussy apart and begins to lick the steady flow of cum as Piper screams everything from "DREW!" to "HOLY FUCKING SHEEP SHIT".

It's really amazing no one walked in to find out what was going on. After almost 15 minutes of holding Piper down sand pushing her wet tongue into Piper's wet vagina. Piper has become inarticulate and now she's just screaming as she bucks her way through orgasm after orgasm. By the end Drew would expect Piper to fall asleep but no.

Piper flips Drew over and pushes up her bra massaging her boobs just like Drew had done to her earlier. Then she pulls down Drew's thong and imitates what Drew had done to her earlier, right down to making her beg. Unlike most people Piper hits her g-spot immediately sending Drew into the wonderful world of orgasms for the next almost 30 minutes that she wishes could be an hour. When they start to hear people coming back from the campfire Piper turns off the lights and Drew whispers in her ear, "You didn't fuck me." Before quickly Kissing Piper and flouncing to the bathroom to take a shower, making sure her bra and thong aren't left in Piper's bed.


	4. The Stoll Brothers

Drew felt eyes on her from behind as she walked towards the campfire and turned to see the smiling faces of Connor and Travis Stoll. She stopped and waited for them to catch up and then grinned up at them. This would be fun, she thought to herself before crossing her arms in a way that made her breasts pop even farther out of her low-cut shirt. She could see their identical eyes wander to them.

"Hey," She said, licking her lips and smiling seductively.

"Hey," They moaned identically, their pants bulging a bit.

"So, are you going to take me anywhere fun after the campfire?" She asked, they would be fun to play with.

"Why not go there first, lets skip the campfire." One of them asked, putting his arm around her and beginning to guide her away from the crowd of people headed toward the campfire.

"Aww," Drew pouted, "How about we go for half, we wouldn't want to miss out on the fun would we?"

They boys nodded, Drew was amazed that they weren't twins because of how identically they moved and spoke.

As they sat near the edge of the fire ring, the perfect place for an easy escape, Drew began to tease them. A quick hand down Connor's pants to fondle his now almost full erection, or a perfectly accidental seeming hand on Travis's bulge and visa versa.

By the time the third song was over she had a feeling they couldn't take any more teasing.

"How about we go to that place you were talking about now?" She whispered to Travis seductively.

Travis responded by standing up and sneaking away from the ring followed closely by Drew and Connor.

They walked quickly through the empty camp to the Hermes Cabin which was strangely empty of the large mobs of kids that were usually in there. Travis pressed an almost invisible button by his bed and a door appeared.

"Luke had it build so that he could have some space from all the campers." Connor said.

They walked down a shot staircase to a room with a huge bed in it. Drew smiled, "Why don't you two boys sit down."

They sat and the pulled off her shirt to reveal her lacy black push up bra that her breasts were nearly falling out of. Connor and Travis slipped off their pants and shirts and while Travis just stuck a hand down his boxers Connor pulled his off and began to mastrabate, his long dick already rock hard.

"Someone's excited." Drew said, slipped off her bottoms until she was dressed in only her matching thong and bra, feeling herself grow a bit wet from the Stoll's excitement. She walked over to them, swaying her hips back and forth. She turned to Connor first since his dick was already hard and wrapped her mouth around it, humming and bouncing her head to increase his pleasure.

Connor moaned and she felt some of his warm juice enter her mouth. She licked the tip and then pulled away pushing him down and farther onto the bed where she pulled off her thong and began to insert his dick into her. The deeper it got the more they both moaned. She looked back at travis to see his boxers gone and him jerking off faster than she would have expected possible. She began to bounce on Connor faster and they both screamed with ecstasy.

Then she felt something push hard into her ass. Travis's dick was super lubed up from mastrabating to her fucking his brother but it was still surprising to have another cock inside of her. She began to yell in pleasure and Travis began to thrust into her her fast. Connor came insider of her and pulled out from under her for a break, his warm juices leaking out of her combined with an insane amount of cum on her part as Travis kept thrusting into her.

Travis was in too much pleasure to even notice the lack of a dick in her pussy. He finally noticed however and pulled out, still hard and flipped her onto her back where he mounted her as Connor began to get hard again, they pushed her legs up higher so that they had a better angle and fucked bother her ass and pussy until she screamed and they all came everywhere.

They lay there panting for a while and Drew decided to let them keep the memory but on one condition, "You just had a really sexy dream about me, you didn't actually fuck me."

She got up, got dressed and snuck out of the cabin, just as the campers were leaving the campfire.


	5. Annabeth Chase

The Athena cabin was empty except for Annabeth who sat in a chair looking at an extremely cluttered desk.

Drew walked up behind her and ran a hand over her bare shoulders, "You look in need of distraction Blondie."

"Go away Drew," Annabeth said, she was turning bright red and Drew knew that she could get her to change her mind.

"Come on lovely," she turned the chair to face her and straddled the daughter of Athena.

"Fine, but go close the door." Annabeth said, running a hand through her obliged and threw the bolt.

Drew locked eyes with Annabeth, "Red really suits you doesn't it? It really does seem like I left a bit of an impression on you last time."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Why do I always say yes if you're just going to be a bitch about it, and Percy will probably find out later."

Drew pulled Annabeth to her feet and put her hands behind the other girl's neck, glad that she had chosen a skirt and pulled her thong off on the way in leaving her totally naked underneath. Annabeth leaned down just a bit and locked lips with Drew.

Drew always won.

The best thing about Annabeth was that she always pleasured Drew first, so that she could be left with her orgasm and not have to do anything afterwards.

Annabeth pushed Drew into a corner after pulling off her shirt pushed up Drew's bra. Sucking and licking at her nipples. Drew moaned.

Annabeth's fingers began to travel: down Drew's sides, under her skirt, stroking a finger across Drew she drew cum. Drew moaned and Annabeth lifted her up, holding Drew against her but somehow managing to make little circles on Drew's pussy at the same time.

Annabeth carried her over to her own bed and dropped Drew into it. She pulled off her jean shorts before getting on top of Drew and passionately kissing her. The she began to suck and lick at Drew, leaving a wet red mark where no one could see it and finally reaching Drew's pussy.

She rubbed Drew's clit, receiving a long moan of her name and began to stroke downwards, sometimes going ever so slightly in, but only enough to make Drew gasp in pleasure. When Annabeth knew that Drew was reaching her climax she pulled the lips of her vagina apart and began to eat her out. Drew screamed in pleasure and bucked around getting her warm, wet juices everywhere.

When she had finished Annabeth lay down beside her and Drew smirked naughtily and pushed up the other girl's bra, leaving marks everywhere her shirt covered and one it only half covered. Then she slinked down to the bottom. Annabeth must have been wet for awhile because her panties and some of the bed sheets around her are soaked.

"Sorry for making you wait, Annie." Drew laughed as she walked her fingers over the other girl's warm pussy.

"It you were sorry than you would have fucked me by now." Annabeth got out.

Drew smirked and licked Annabeth, up and down. Annabeth moaned.

Drew began to take it farther, teasing Annabeth until her cum started to flow. Then she finally went in and Annabeth began to orgasm violently. When Annabeth seemed mostly done she lightly kissed the other girl's lower lips then the upper ones and began to put her outfit back in order.

"Before you leave, could you pass me my vibrator, it's under my bed and I don't want to get up." Annabeth said, beginning to pleasure herself already.

"Didn't get enough?" Drew asked pulling out the vibrator and handing it to Annabeth.

"I got enough, I just want more." Annabeth said with a laugh. Drew knew what she meant and ran back to her own cabin and vibrator before she got out of the mood.

Annabeth was always good for getting into the mood for an afternoon of self pleasure.


	6. Reyna

Drew wasn't sure what to think about the Roman leader visiting camp half blood.

Reyna had arrived two days previous and she already acted as if she ruled the camp, well not really, her calm holier than thou approach to others pissed off Drew and yet there was something alluring to it.

It was Friday night and as she walked back to her cabin she wondered if she might just masturbate or something instead of bothering with finding someone to fuck her tonight, until she got tapped on the shoulder lightly by a pair of strong yet nimble fingers.

"Hey sexy," Reyna grinned down at her, "looking for someone to spend the night with?"

Drew rolled her eyes, trying to look nonchalant but her red cheeks and slight smile deceived her, "What do you want Reyna?"

"I want to spend the night with you." Reyna slipped her hands around Drew's slightly exposed hips.

"And you think that I'll just come with you, without any idea where you're taking me?" Drew was trying so hard to act as though she didn't care and yet her heart was beating out of control in her chest and her face was warm.

"Yes," Reyna whispered, pulling her swiftly behind a cabin and pushing her up against the side, counting on the darkness to hide them. Reyna slipped her cool fingers up Drew's shirt and under her bra groping her breasts and staring into Drew's beautiful eyes.

Drew put her hands on Reyna's face and kissed her lightly on the lips, as if she were testing the waters and when Reyna kissed her back she knew she could press harder. After about 5 minutes of them making-out and Reyna caressing her breasts, Drew decided that they should go somewhere more secluded.

"So," she whispered softly, "where did you want to fuck me?"

"I was thinking the strawberry field." Reyna said back, the way she said it made Drew melt. Drew wasn't supposed to melt; she was supposed to be the bad ass whore who didn't give a fuck about who she fucked, not the melty type.

The two of them snuck quietly to the field and Drew knew that Reyna had probably been planning this when she saw a blanket stretched out on the grass between two rows. She lay backwards on the blanket at the slightest prodding from Reyna and watched, mesmerized, as Reyna pulled off her purple shirt and bra, her large breasts bouncing a bit as she grinned down at Drew.

Reyna was less gentle when she stripped Drew off her clothes, pulling off her shirt and throwing it off into the field for her to retrieve later. She left Drew's bra on and knelt down to suck a mark onto the skin of her shoulder. Reyna sat up and as she did her breasts bounced sexily and Drew felt herself growing wetter.

"Can't you just fuck me?" Drew asked trying to make her voice sound annoyed but she could hear the pleading in her own voice.

Reyna grinned and pulled off Drew's bra, sucking her nipples and beginning to fumble with the buttons on her shorts before pulling those off and tossing them. As Reyna left warm wet marks on Drew's upper body her fingers began to stroke her through her wet thong, pulling it off only when it was totally soaked through.

Reyna kept stroking her but Drew was so done with Reyna's shit. She put her hand on the top of the other girls head and pushed it down between her already spread legs.

"Someone's impatient," Reyna laughed sexily.

"Just eat me out already!" Drew said shakily.

"Okay, if you say so." Drew could hear the grin in Reyna's voice and then Reyna's tongue slipped into her.

Reyna was really good, she didn't just lap at the cum that seeped out of Drew's wet pussy she slipped her tongue inside of Drew, licking around inside of her and using her fingers to make it even better. Drew was moaning loudly and half of her brain was scared they were going to be caught, but the most important half was too busy orgasming.


	7. Piper and Jason

Drew wasn't expecting two but when she walked into the Zeus cabin to see Piper stripping but she decided that she could probably take them both. Drew leaned against a huge white column, "You know… you're doing it wrong."

Jason looked up and Piper turned around, putting her hands over the breasts that Drew had, of course, seen before.

Drew smirked, "Let me show you. I promise I won't tell."

Piper glared, "Of course you won't tell, because nothing is going to happen!" Drew slinked over to her half sister and slipped a beautifully manicured hand down Pipers pants making her slip out a moan. She leaned up against the half naked daughter of Aphrodite and bit her lip playfully.

Piper moaned again, "Okay, so maybe something is going to happen." Piper said and Drew felt her fingers grow wet.

Jason coughed from the bed and Drew looked at him and smiled, "I haven't forgotten about you Grace, but ladies first don't you have any manners?"

She turned her attention back to Piper and unbuttoned the other girl's jeans, carefully pulling them down and stroking Piper's pussy through her damp panties. She was rewarded with a moan of her name. She stood back up and Piper knew it was her cue, she pulled Drew's shirt off and began to take off her shorts, stroking Drew slightly harder than Drew had Piper.

Then she stood back up and unclasped Drew's bra, licking a finger and circling Piper's breast. Then they turned on Jason.

Piper and Drew slinked over to the bed and got on either side of Jason striping him so that his boner was fully visible. Piper straddled his chest and began making out with him passionately while Drew began to make out with something else entirely.

It was only a few seconds before Drew's mouth was full of cum, she swallowed as fast as she could and heard Jason moan her name from above Piper. Drew reached a hand up and under Piper, her mouth still on Jason's ever flowing dick. She pulled Pipers panties down and began stroking Piper causing them both to moan her name into each other.

Drew swallowed a bit more of Jason's warm juices and then sat up, and began to slide Jason's wet cock up her warm pussy as he moaned. Drew put her arms around Piper and began to massage her half sister's breasts. Piper's moaned and got more insistent and she stopped kissing Jason. Piper turned around and began kissing Drew, moaning into her mouth, "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

Drew decided that she wasn't giving Jason enough attention and began to bounce just a bit on top of him making him moan. Piper began to suck her hard breasts and she could feel Jason's orgasm coming under her. As Jason peaked she pressed him farther up into her and he screamed lightning flashing all around.

Drew pulled off him and turned to Piper, rolling her off Jason but still managing to keep one hand wrapped around Jason's, still hard, cock. She bent over and began to eat her half sister out as she screamed Drew's name. Piper bucked and Drew took her hand off of Jason, pulling Piper apart and sucking the cum off of her hot pussy.

Piper climaxed with screams and a bunch of profanity and Jason seemed to be coming down from his own climax. Drew gave Piper one last lick and Jason one last suck before getting off of them and whispering the magic words in Jason's ear, he began to fall asleep but Piper wasn't done yet. She slipped off the bed and pushed Drew against the wall pulling her thong down and licking her until Drew's knees went soft. Then Piper pushed her to the ground, which was lucky because Drew was going down anyway. Piper licked her through her orgasm and Drew decided that she had probably never screamed this much for anyone. When Piper was done with her she got up, leaving Drew in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"That never happened," they went to say at the same time.


	8. Leo, Drew and the Machine

Drew wasn't ever sure what to think of Leo Valdez. She hadn't ever really talked to him and he had never seemed very interested in her, which was why she had decided to use him as her toy for the night.

Drew adored being in control of other peoples emotions and so making someone who didn't seem interested interested was one of her favorite things. That morning when she walked down to the pavilions she winked at Leo. Today would be a good day to tease him, get him turned on and then fuck him senseless that night.

As the day progressed Drew let him catch her fixing her bra, with one breast slightly hanging out, and catch her staring at him. She expected him to approach her after the campfire or ask her why she was staring but she was severely mistaken. After the campfire was over she felt two slender but strong arms wrap around her torso and lift her up.

From behind her Leo Valdez whispered, "Don't scream, I saw you staring at me all day and I thought that you might want a little... if you know what I mean."

Drew gasped but followed Leo's command and didn't scream.

Leo carried her through the darkening woods and to cabin nine which he opened and let her into, "What are we doing here?" Drew asked.

"I'm about to change your sex life." Leo grinned mischievously.

Leo dragged Drew into a back room and snapped his long nimble fingers. Suddenly two cool metal hands grabbed her and held her against the back wall of the room.

"What!?" Drew cried out.

"Welcome to my newest secret invention. I designed one for myself but I felt like one for a girl might be nice." Leo grinned again, "Don't worry, it will only hurt a little, and I'll finish you up. This is gust here to get you started, to make you beg."

Leo pressed a button on a console by the door and then retreated into a room behind what Drew decided must be one way glass. The machine striped her of all clothing except for her bra and thong and she screamed out in surprise. Then the arms of the machine gently let her down onto a bed that she hadn't noticed before.

She felt handcuffs wrap around her wrists, attached at one end to the ceiling. The hands of the machine began to gently massage her breasts through her bra and a vibrator extension was put to her suddenly bare pussy.

She closed her eyes and began to imagine that she was being fucked by Leo, now that she thought about it he was pretty damn hot. The vibrato was going at her lightly and the small amount of pressure wasn't enough to fully pleasure her. She moaned and wanted to reach down and make whatever part of the machine was fucking her fuck her harder.

"Harder!" She commanded of the machine, layering on the charm-speak. For a second the machine didn't seem to understand but when it did, it did.

Drew cried out in pain as another instrument began to thrust into her, fast. Her hips began to buck up and she felt her orgasm coming when suddenly the pleasure stopped. The huge dildo retracted and she opened her eyes to see Leo in the doorway. She was shocked by the size of his dick, she would never have imagined such a wimpy looking guy to have suck a huge cock. Maybe it was a Hephaestus thing. If it was she would have to fuck Hephaestus kids more often.

Drew moaned and wished for the huge cock to be inside of her now painfully empty pussy. She wouldn't command it however. Whatever game Leo was playing to was amazing and she knew that it would be so much sexier if she waited.

Leo walked up to her and she felt the hand cuffs pull her up and the bed sink away into the floor. She was let down to her knees and Leo stood in front of her, his erect, thick 9" cock in front of her.

"Blow me." Leo commanded, and Drew opened her mouth to comply.

She would have expected him to let her go at her own pace, but he didn't, the second her mouth was open his dick slammed into it. Her lack of a gag reflects was probably one of the reasons so many guys loved her blow jobs. She hummed lightly on it and she smiled onto his penis when this small action warranted a moan. She began to bob her head onto his dick and licked the slit at the top of his penis and tasted a small amount of cum.

She wished that she could play with his balls a bit, but this her hands tied up she knew that she couldn't. As she felt a bit more of his juices trickle into her mouth she smiled, but her pleasure in her ability to make him cum with out to much deep throating didn't last long. Leo pulled his now wet dick out of her mouth with a pop and she was once again pulled into the air.

A nimble finger belonging to the son of Hephaestus ran the length of her pussy, which was far wetter than she had expected it to be. He lightly touched her and the slight contact almost sent her over the edge, but she tried to keep it in.

"Ahhhh, mmmm." Drew trembled as Leo touched her in just the right spots, without actually slipping his fingers into her.

"You like that?" He asked, his ever present grin widening as he took his fingers away from her pussy.

Drew nodded, "More."

"I'll give you more." Leo said.

The bed reappeared and once again Drew was pinned down, now by the warm, sexy body of Leo Valdez. Leo unclasped her bra and began to pinch her nipples and press on them perfectly. He sucked lightly on bother nipples one at a time and then sat up.

Leo spread her legs and positioned his fully erect dick over her wet vagina. Drew tried to brace herself but nothing could have prepared her for the size and thickness of Leo's cock.

"Ahhhhhh, Leo! Leo! LEO! FuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucK!" She screamed as Leo pounded into her as fast as he could. Her over whelming desire to orgasm could no longer be contained. She began to buck upwards, pushed Leo's cock farther into her and harder. Her pussy tightening around his dick and intensifying the pleasure for both of them.

"Oh Drew, you're so tight, so sexy. Ohymygods!" Leo was trusting super fast and combined with the pleasure that Drew was feeling she felt herself cumming everywhere. Soaking the sheets of the bed and leaking out around Leo's dick.

"If you can go any faster! Do it!" Drew cried out, in to much pleasure to control the charm speak. Leo trusted faster and faster and their cries and moans must have been heard from mount Olympus.

"Drew! I'm about to cum!" Leo came, shooting his juices up into her and then pulling out and spraying the rest all over her exposed breasts.

They lay there for a second, panting, and then Leo began to lick up the juices her had spilled all over Drew's breasts.

"Time for clean up." Leo said to Drew.


	9. Leo Cleans Up

"Clean up?" Drew asked in surprise. Most boys would have passed out by this point for the immense pleasure.

"Clean up." Leo repeated, licking her breasts and sucking on her nipples.

Leo licked designs into the spilled juices on her breasts and began Drew found herself being aroused anew. The juices that Leo had shot into her only moments before were beginning to leak out and the feeling was strangely arousing.

"Well, there isn't much to clean up up here anymore." Drew said.

"I have to fix that then don't I." Leo said.

Leo pressed her breasts together and began to titty fuck her. It took only a few minutes before her chest and face were once again coated in his juice. Leo, she guessed, was the type of person who (once aroused) wouldn't go soft until he was almost asleep.

In other words, Leo was the best kind of guy.

Leo kissed her face where the juices had been spilled and sucked licked her cheek, rewarded by a moan from the dark haired girl. Leo made his way down her body, getting pressure points and licking, sucking and leaving small red marks behind.

When he reached her warm vagina he licked it once and then began to stroke it with his fingers. Drew moaned in delight and was amazed that she was able to stay this aroused for such a long time. Leo lifted her up and flipped her over, She felt the cuffs attach to the bed frame and Leo began to lick her ass before shoving his dick into her.

"This isn't clean up!" Drew cried out in pain.

"Well I ran out of things to clean up and when you do that, you've got to make a bit of a mess." Leo said pressing is dick farther into her.

His thrusting was quick and Drew felt cum dripping out of her pussy. Leo must have sensed it too because he snapped his fingers and suddenly a machine operated dildo slipped into her open legs. Double penetration, her favorite, how the hell did he know? The dildo and Leo's real dick worked in perfect sync and soon she could feel herself wanting to orgasm.

"Leo, gods! YES! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmmmm, uhhhhh." She screamed out as Leo pounded into her.

Leo pulled out and flipped Drew over. He sprayed a bit of juice onto her body and then put his dick in her mouth before letting out the rest. Drew tried to swallow it all but a bit leaked out onto her chin and after he took his dick away from her mouth he kissed her on the lips. He licked away his juices from her face and began to kiss her passionately. He snapped his fingers 3 times and the chains disappeared. He stood her up and pressed her agianst the wall.

They kissed passionately, Leo touching her breasts and Drew wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair. they kissed for a long time and after a while Drew began to feel sleepy.

"I'm a bit tired." Drew whispered.

"I am too." Leo whispered back.

"I don't like to go to bed covered in cum though." Drew whined.

Leo lifted her up and carried her to another room. He sat her down in a shower and turned on the warm water. He put some soap on his hands and cleaned her and then himself. When they were clean he helped her out of the shower and dried her off.

Drew yawned, "You feel better?" Leo asked.

"Mmm." Drew replied.

Leo carried her to yet another room where a huge, comfortable bed sat. Leo lay her down and wrapped a blanket around her, "You good."

"Stay." Drew whispered, so tired from the nights activities that she couldn't keep up the bad ass whore act.

Leo crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. they fell asleep like that and for one Drew didn't wake up first. In the morning Drew awoke to find a cooling breakfast tray next to her along with a note.

_I won't tell. You can come here any time if you need my machine. - Leo Valdez_

She smiled, "Perfect, a masturbation machine."


	10. Aphrodite

When Drew returned to her cabin after a night of flirting and teases for some self pleasure she was not expecting to find her mother sitting on her bed, naked. Aphrodite smiled at her daughter from her position on the bed, magically making the door to the cabin fly shut with a click.

"We won't be disturbed." Aphrodite smiled.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Drew asked in shock, staring at the beautiful woman's nude form. Aphrodite had huge breasts and her clean shaven pussy looked inviting, especially since she was planning on... No!

"I know what you're thinking Drew, that's why I'm here." Aphrodite smiled at her seductively, "I'm the goddess of sex as well as love and the more active you've been... well I thought I might just have to see for myself."

"So, I can have sex with you?" Drew asked, still not fully understanding.

"Absolutely, hell, having sex with me will make you even more of a monster in bed." Aphrodite smiled again, licking her lips.

It was weird to want your mom but she was the goddess of sex and beauty and Drew wanted her, "Alright."

Aphrodite stood up, "Undress." She commanded.

Drew did so, stripping off her shirt, shoes and shorts until she was dressed only in her lacy lingerie. Aphrodite looked at her, sizing her up, and then snapped her fingers and suddenly they were somewhere else and Drew's lingerie had changed. Drew was dressed in a lacy red push up that made her breasts look awesome and a matching lacy red thong.

"Like it?" Aphrodite asked smiling at her from where she lay on an extremely fancy looking bed.

Drew nodded, smiling at the huge room that looked like the set for a classy porno.

"Well, when you're in this room, or anywhere in my place up here on Olympus for that mater, you better not call me mom. From here on out, it's my Lady, Aphrodite or harder." Aphrodite smiled naughtily at her own joke.

"Yes my Lady." Drew said, swinging her hips as she walked over to the bed where Aphrodite lay.

Drew stood in front of the bed and "fixed" her breasts in the bra, pushing them up and seeing Aphrodite's hand snake down towards her own thong. Drew got onto the bed and lifted up Aphrodite's legs into the air pulling her thong off and tossing it away. Then she straddled her and pushed up her bra, sucking on her nipples until they went hard.

Drew finally pulled off the bra and then pulled off her own, teasing Aphrodite by lightly rubbing her own breasts and moaning, pleasuring herself with the sight of Aphrodite's huge breasts and lightly rubbing herself by slipping a hand down her thong. Drew's masturbation turned Aphrodite on and she moaned beautifully.

Drew slipped slowly down the love goddesses body until she reached her wet, shaven pussy. She rubbed hard on the outside until she heard a moan and knew she had reached the perfect place. Drew continued this for awhile before slipping her tongue between Aphrodite's lower lips.

"Ahhh." Aphrodite moaned, moving her hips to the pace of Drew's licks. Aphrodite pushed up into Drew's face and Drew pressed harder with her finger's and tongue and Aphrodite's moans got louder until Drew was tasting cum. Drew licked up the cum and then pulled off her own thong, pressing her sweet spot against Aphrodite's and thrusting. It felt amazing.'

"I know what could make this even better." Aphrodite moaned.

"It's already pretty amazing." Drew said feeling her cum combine with Aphrodite's.

"I can grow a dick and fuck you harder than any one else ever will." Aphrodite said Pushing Drew down against the bed. Drew gasped as suddenly Aphrodite had a huge cock, bigger than any she had ever seen before. "Watch out." Aphrodite shoved her dick into Drew and began thrusting painfully.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Oh! Mmmmmmm." At first the throbbing member hurt but soon it was pleasurable. Drew's tight pussy was making it hard for Aphrodite to get in but it made it even better.

Aphrodite shot her jizz into Drew's beautifully aching pussy with no warning and once again Drew screamed and it was almost a full minute before Aphrodite stopped spraying the warm substance into Drew as she screamed and pushed up farther onto Aphrodite's huge dick.

Drew passed out when Aphrodite pulled out, for once in her long sex life it was one dick to many.

**A/N **

**Two requests in one!**


End file.
